TRADUCTION - Sunflower love - Un amour autour des tournesols
by Uema
Summary: TRADUCTION. [jinoutohru] C'est l'été et Tohru décide d'emener Natsuno à un endroit où il était allé avant, pour avoir une belle vue sur un champ de tournesol.


Traduction de "Behind the Sakura Tree" de jinroutohru.

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **jinroutohru**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au roman d'horreur de l'écrivaine japonaise **Fuyumi Ono**, l'adaptation en manga est de **Ryu Fujisaki**, l'adaptation en animé est du **studio Daume**, et l'adaptation en vostfr est de **Kazé**.

PS : J'ai traduis des fictions de Shiki pour que les fangrils "TohruxNatsuno" aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. n-n

* * *

Note de l'auteur (**jinroutohru**) : Inspiré par le DVD cover # 7, où Tohru apparaît ~ XD Je ne pense pas que c'est le meilleur, mais j'ai essayé orz ... Il pourrait peut-être avoir une second partie avec Shiki sur Tohru, Jinrou et Natsuno, mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire donc soyez patient :3

Je vous remercie et ceux qui postent des commentaires et des avis sont des amours ~ 

* * *

"Allez, Natsuno ... c'est par ici !" Tohru appela Natsuno, qui ne semblait pas être aussi excité comme il l'était.

"Peux-tu me dire maintenant ce que tu veux me montrer ?" cria Natsuno, en remarquant que Tohru était devant lui.

Tohru s'arrêta et laissa Natsuno le rattraper, "C'est une surprise..." dit-il en saisissant son poignet pour l'entraîner.

"Hey, Tohru-chan ! Arrête !" dit Natsuno en étant alors entraîner de force.

C'était un de ces jours vraiment chauds et Natsuno ne voulait pas courir une nouvelle fois. Ils couraient près des rues de Sotoba, elles étaient toujours vide, les voitures ne représentaient donc pas un grand danger.

"Nous aurions pu utiliser ta voiture pour arriver là où tu veux m'emmener." commenta Natsuno, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"J'ai juste mon permit d'étudiant, donc je ne peux pas l'utiliser... mais nous sommes presque arrivés, ne t'inquiéte pas." dit Tohru, heureux.

Tohru s'arrêta et Natsuno en fit de même, Tohru bondit de l'autre côté des rails qui séparaient la route des champs avec des arbres. Natsuno le suivit.

"Si je me souviens bien, c'est derrière ces arbres." dit Tohru alors qu'il commençait à courir. Natsuno gémit de frustration et le suivit.

Quand il fut arrivé derrière les arbres, Tohru se tenait là, regardant quelque chose en contrebas. Natsuno regarda de quoi il s'agissait, et il s'avérait que c'était un champ couvert de tournesols. Natsuno fut étonné du nombre de tournesols qu'il y avait ici, ils couvraient même l'horizon du champ.

Tohru regarda Natsuno et ria, "Je parie que tu n'avais jamais vu ce nombre de tournesols dans la ville." Puis, il regarda le terrain. " Mon père nous l'avait montré une fois, et maintenant je viens ici chaque été... C'est étonnant non ?"

Natsuno hocha simplement la tête. Sotoba avait ses mauvais côtés, mais en même temps, il avait de si belles choses, tel un beau paysage comme celui-ci.

Tohru saisit sa main cette fois et le tint pendant un certain temps, Natsuno regarda sa main, et plus tard, fixa Tohru dans les yeux. Tohru sourit et lui dit, "Nous pouvons aller les voir de près si tu veux."

Natsuno sentit des rougeurs se former sur ses joues et retira sa main de l'étreinte de Tohru, " Allons y." dit-il en marchant devant Tohru.

Tohru regarda son dos et sourit par la suite : "Il est toujours comme ça."

Natsuno entra dans le jardin de tournesol et se mit à marcher entre eux, ses pensées vagabondaient autour de Tohru. Quand il avait saisi sa main, son cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement pour une raison quelconque, il avait commencé à ressentir une douce chaleur parsemer ses joues tandis qu'un sentiment étrange s'était former à l'intérieur de son ventre... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il avait senti une fois, mais il n'a jamais prêté autant d'attention... il secoua son crâne de gauche à droite pour arrêter d'y penser.

Natsuno s'arrêta et remarqua alors que Tohru ne semblait pas être derrière lui ou autour de lui. Il avait marché sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tohru-chan?" appela-t-il, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il commença à courir entre les grands tournesols et à regarder autour de lui, mais il n'y avait plus que de tournesols sans aucunes traces de Tohru.

"Tohru-chan, arrête de jouer!" cria Natsuno, s'arrêtant en cours de route pour commencer à réfléchir si oui ou non il s'était vraiment perdu... Il ne savait pas où il était, à cause des fleurs autour de lui, mais peu de temps après, il senti la présence d'une personne, puis, celle de deux bras autour de sa taille.

"Tu es ici ~" lorsque Natsuno entendit cette voix joyeuse, il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant cette voix qu'il attendait d'entendre.

"Tu devrais rester près de moi", déclara Tohru, "Je ne veux pas te perdre." Il regarda Natsuno alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu une réponse de sa part, celui-ci essayant de se déloger de l'emprise de son ami.

"Tu es d'accord, Natsuno?" dedans Tohru en essayant de plaisanter avec lui.

Natsuno fit volte-face et cacha son visage contre le torse de Tohru. "Espèce d'idiot!" murmura-t-il, mais Tohru pouvait encore l'entendre. Tohru sourit.

"Tu avais peur de te perdre ?" demanda Tohru en passant lentement ses bras autour du corps de Natsuno.

"Non... Je souhaite juste que ... je ...» déclara Natsuno, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. "Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ?", Pensa-t-il.

"Hein? Natsuno?" Tohru regarda Natsuno. "Nous pouvons y aller si tu ne te sens pas bien."

Natsuno attrapa la chemise de Tohru et saisit le tissu entre ses doigts, "Je suis d'accord... mais tais-toi." répond-il. Ce sentiment de vouloir que Tohru le tienne dans ses bras... Il aimait Tohru ? C'était peut-être... ce qui explique tout ce qu'il ressentait...

"Je peux te dire quelque chose?" demanda Tohru, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Natsuno de ses pensées.

Tohru déplaça le visage de Natsuno de sorte à ce qu'il le regarde et déclara : "Eh bien, j'avais envie de te le dire depuis longtemps..."

Natsuno releva son regard vers le visage de Tohru, il était curieux de savoir ce que Tohru lui cachait.

Le regard de Tohru divagua sur le champ de tournesol tandis que de légères rougeurs commençaient à se former sur ses joues, "... que je ... je t'aime." dit-il.

Natsuno fut surpris par cette confession soudaine, Tohru observa son expression et rapprocha son visage du sien : " Je sais que cela peut te sembler étrange mais je ne peux pas cesser de penser à toi ... c'est pourquoi je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, pour que je puisse te le dire." termina-t-il.

Natsuno observa le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il s'attendait pas à ça. Il déposa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit de nouveau son cœur battre à un rythme irrégulier.

"Jepensequejeressenslamêmechose..." murmura Natsuno sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit en fermant les yeux.

Tohru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, et lorsqu'il eut compris, un sourire avait commencé à se former sur ses lèvres et il étreignit fortement Natsuno.

"Vraiment?" dit-il excité, "Je suis si heureux ~" il souleva Natsuno, qui en eut le souffle coupé de surprise.

"Tohru-chan! Lâche-moi !" cria Natsuno en essayant de poser ses pieds sur le sol, Tohru tourna avec Natsuno dans ses bras sans écouter ses réprimandes, mais il ne pouvait pas se tenir en équilibre avec le poids de Natsuno dans ses bras et tomba alors sur sol, Natsuno tombant alors lui aussi sur Tohru.

Natsuno s'assit sur les cuisses de Tohru pour lui permettre de se relever et s'inquiéta de son état, "Tu vas bien ?"

Tohru se frotta l'arrière de de son crâne en se relevant en position assise et ne put se retenir de rire, "Je vais bien... ne t'inquiète pas. Et désolé pour ça."

Natsuno le foudroya du regard, "C'est de ta faute si nous sommes tombés."

Tohru déposa sa main sur la joue de Natsuno et déclara : " Ce n'est pas grave, je me sens heureux avec toi." Il déplaça son front contre celui de son, désormais, petit-ami. "Je t'aime, Natsuno." chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Natsuno pensait se relever, mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Tohru sur les siennes, il y répondit simplement et ferma les yeux pour en profiter. Les lèvres de Tohru étaient molles et douces, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

Tohru rompit le baiser et regarda Natsuno, qui le regardait également. Puis, Natsuno détourna son regard vers le sol en se sentant gêné de ce qui venait de se passer et déclara : " Il se fait tard... nous devrions rentrer à la maison..." Il se releva.

Tohru rougit, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait embrassé Natsuno, il se sentait bien et était vraiment heureux que Natsuno ressente la même chose pour lui.

"Ah oui... Effectivement.", déclara Tohru en se relevant à son tour.

Ils se promenaient désormais tous les deux sur le bord de la route, cette fois-ci sur le chemin du retour. Natsuno marchait à côté de Tohru, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, commentant juste sur combien le champ de tournesol était magnifique.

Tohru observa Natsuno, puis sa main. Il eut soudainement envie de lui tenir la main, sa main se déplaçant vers celle de son petti-ami pour seulement effleurer ses doigts, et lorsqu'il remarqua que Natsuno ne les avaient pas écartés, ses doigts se déplaçaient lentement pour s'emmêler avec ceux de Natsuno. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tohru, au lieu de retirer sa main, il agrippa le dos de celle de Tohru, et ils continuèrent de marcher tous les deux, main dans la main.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, je la transmettrais à l'auteur. Ça lui fera surement plaisir de voir que des Fandom d'autres pays s'intéressent à son travail.


End file.
